Lo mejor viene en envase pequeño
by Liebesspiel Moon
Summary: ¿Tanta espera sólo para eso? Sin embargo, podía asegurar que valió la pena cada segundo. —One-shot, Universo Alterno—


**Summary** : ¿Tanta espera sólo para eso? Sin embargo, podía asegurar que valió la pena cada segundo.

 **Disclaimer** : Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo.

¡He vuelto a las andadas! Antes que nada, _Feliz cumpleaños Ichigo_ ( _nuestro hombre tan sexy_ ) No tengo mucho para decir, más que, está vez intentaré no borrar nada :( Me costo bastante subir el fic, será porque hace mucho no uso fanfiction.

• Espero no se note –tanto- que andaba algo corta de inspiración.

• El one-shot puede contener algo de OoC.

Sin nada más que decir, los dejo tranquilos.

* * *

 **-Lo mejor viene en envase pequeño-**

.

Por cuarta o quinta vez, se removió incómodo en su asiento. Eran las 4:00 a.m y él se sentía en pleno estado de alerta, deseaba poder volver a dormitar (en realidad, sólo quería marcharse de una puta vez), pero cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer se vio incapaz de volver a dormir. Se encontraba ahí desde hace unas varias horas. El vuelo se había retrasado, obviamente. Mientras tanto, intentó matar el tiempo como pudo, hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido.

 _¡Menudo cumpleaños, eh!_

El estómago comenzó a rugirle, si seguía así, en poco tiempo se pondría a mendigar por comida. Había olvidado su billetera al salir. Se sacudió el cabello, rechistando, y acepto que lo único que podía hacer era esperar. Rukia debería estar llegando ya, y cuando la viera le daría una patada en el trasero por demorarse tanto.

La reina de Roma hizo acto de presencia a la hora y media. Sobresalía entre el bullicio del aeropuerto (por su gran estatura) Cualquiera que la viera diría: ¡Una niña perdida en el aeropuerto! Al formularse la imagen en su mente, se rió para sí mismo.

De cerca, Ichigo notó que lucía unas ojeras que le llegaban hasta el piso, un cabello despeinado (afectado por la estática del clima húmedo) y la ropa algo desordenada. En efecto, el viaje le había sentado mal.

— ¿Has esperado mucho? — preguntó Rukia, al quedar frente a frente. Le extendió una de sus maletas para que él le ayudara.

 _Solamente, unos diecisiete meses._

—No soy tu mulo —le recriminó Ichigo mirando la maleta rosa que la pelinegra le había dejado— ¡Ah, por cierto, no estaría de más que me saludes adecuadamente!

La chica de ojos violetas se sentó a su lado (a pesar de que la fila de asientos, estaba vacía) y lo ignoró olímpicamente. Se descolgó la bandolera de su hombro – por cierto, también rosada- , y apoyándola en su falda, la escudriño buscando algo. Para el ojimiel, el interior de la cartera de una mujer, era similar a un agujero negro.

— ¡Aquí está! —exclamó Rukia, haciendo que el peli-naranja se sobresaltará— No, no me he olvidado de ti Ichigo, ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —dijo, con cierto aire de orgullo.

Ella le había obsequiado una tableta de chocolate (1). Sí, eso, nada más ni nada menos. El muchacho no sabía que decir. A leguas, notó que a la pelinegra no le había dado tiempo de comprarle un regalo. Y si había tenido tiempo, no se había esforzado demasiado. Sin embargo, a Ichigo no le importó, bueno, en realidad sí, pero no era tan desconsiderado como para reclamarle, ¿O sí lo era?

En fin, tenía hambre y mucha. A caballo regalado no se le miran los dientes.

—Muchas gracias— le dijo escuálidamente, sonriéndole. Cuando abrió el chocolate, ella lo paró en seco— ¿Qué pasa?

—Falta algo— señaló, quitándole el chocolate y partiéndolo a la mitad, acto seguido se lo llevo a la boca— ahora sí, feliz cumpleaños naranjito.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Bufó con el cerro fruncido— a ti te dieron de comer en el avión…En cambió, yo llevó esperándote aquí todo el santo día.

—¿Y qué pretendes que haga, qué plante una bomba? —preguntó irónicamente— Además, no podía comer en el avión, me daba muchas nauseas.

—Enana desnutrida, por cosas así, no creces.

—Yo seré desnutrida, pero parece que me voy un tiempo y se te olvida como comer, imbécil —respondió, señalando su mejilla. A continuación e inconscientemente, le limpió el chocolate con el pulgar.

El ojimiel sorprendido ante el contacto, se ruborizó (casi imperceptiblemente) y sintió el bocado atascarse en su garganta, comenzó a ahogarse.

— ¡Mierda, Ichigo! —comenzó a darle palmadas en la espalda, mientras vigilaba expectante que no muriera en el acto.

Era realmente estúpido. Al cabo de unos minutos, el peli-naranja levanto la palma de su mano, en señal de que se encontraba bien. Ni un niño de cuatro años se ahogaba así. Rukia no pudo contener una carcajada por mucho tiempo.

— ¿Qué tal si probamos con un café? —le sugirió amablemente cuando se compuso, no quería burlarse de su desgracia, al menos no así.

—Por favor, creo que sería lo mejor.

Ella se levantó y se dirigió a la máquina expendedora, echo un par de monedas y espero pacientemente. Él la observó de lejos, cuidando sus ridículas maletas, su presencia le daba un aura de tranquilidad. No necesitaba nada más. Nunca quiso admitirlo, pero en el fondo de su alma, ella lo complementaba, unía todos los puntos y completaba los espacios vacíos. La había extrañado.

 _Entonces se dio cuenta que el mejor regalo que podría haber recibido: fue su regreso._

* * *

(1) El chocolate si mal no me equivoco, era una de los comidas favoritas de Ichigo


End file.
